In recent years, there has been a strong demand for improving ozone resistance for an image recorded by an ink jet recording method. In order to meet such a demand, a pigment ink using a pigment as a coloring material is energetically considered. However, the pigment ink is low in color developability of an image recorded compared with a dye ink using a dye as a coloring material. In addition, an image recorded with the pigment ink is generally said to have excellent fastness properties compared with an image recorded with the dye ink. However, there is still a room for improvement in the ozone resistance of an image as represented by a phthalocyanine pigment. It is thus a problem to improve the color developability and ozone resistance of an image recorded with the pigment ink at the same time.
It is known to suppress scattered light of an image recorded by using an ink containing a pigment having a small particle diameter so as to improve the color developability of an image. For example, there has been proposed an ink containing a phthalocyanine pigment produced by a specific process and having a nano-order particle diameter (see PTL 1). On the other hand, in order to improve the ozone resistance of an image recorded, there has been proposed an ink containing a fine color particle with a pigment encapsulated with a film-forming resin (see PTL 2).